The present invention relates to an electrosurgical generator apparatus for controlling mono-polar electrode tools, bipolar electrode tools or other electrode structures and, more particularly, an electrosurgical generator apparatus using radio frequency (RF) modulation and having a unique user interface.
Devices used for controlling mono-polar and bipolar electrode tools are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,563, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, relates to electrosurgical RF generators. The electrodes in the prior art systems are used for cutting and coagulation of tissue. Typically the electrodes are installed in an insulated probe or similar device for safe handling by a user during use as is known in the art. The user interface of the prior art systems relies upon knobs, dials, pushbuttons, analog and digital gauges and indicator lights to provide the user with the ability to adjust presets and limits and to monitor the output to the electrodes and the feedback from the electrodes and associated sensors. The only user settings are those established by the last adjustment made to the knobs, dials and pushbuttons.
The output of the waveform of the prior art electrosurgical RF generators are controlled by RF modulation and an analog circuit. The waveforms of the prior art generators provide adequate cutting and coagulating without secondary damage.
Some prior art electrosurgical RF generators utilize feedback from the electrodes to determine whether there is an open circuit in the probe (disconnected or damaged), a short circuit in the probe or even the magnitude of the impedance measured between the electrodes at the tip of the probe. This provides added information and warning signals to the user.
While the prior art apparatus and methods for controlling electrodes with an RF generator all function adequately, there is a need for a more advanced electrosurgical RF generator apparatus. What is needed, but not provided in the prior art devices, is a user interface that allows more intuitive and advanced settings capabilities. Further, what is needed, but not provided in the prior art devices, is an electrosurgical RF generator that allows the storage of user or procedure settings in memory for simple retrieval. Further, what is needed, but not provided in the prior art devices, is an electrosurgical RF generator that allows more precise control of the output waveform and additional functions of the output waveform. Even further, what is needed, but not provided in the prior art devices, is an electrosurgical RF generator that provides monitoring of the overall impedance or complex impedance as measured through the electrodes. The present invention provides such an advanced electrosurgical generator apparatus.